


Damn Vampire Tooth

by getalittleclosey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, everything is a kink when it comes to louis so, idk is that even a thing?, shameless louis description, teeth!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getalittleclosey/pseuds/getalittleclosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's obsession with Louis' stupid pointy tooth wasn't something that was always there, it evolved slowly over time as Harry looked closer and closer and went a little bit crazier. (Or: Harry really wants Louis to bite his lip. Hard.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Vampire Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this happened because Louis great. Originally posted on my tumblr and all of this is lies. Hope you enjoy!

Louis would have a vampire tooth. It really makes sense when Harry thinks about it, what with the inhumane beauty, ability for everyone to fall a bit in love with him, seemingly forever young yet switching when necessary and suddenly having the wisdom of a thousand years. Plus if he’s going to be all Twilight about this, Louis does practically sparkle in the sunlight.

~

You see, Louis has this laugh. Harry has always loved Louis' face when he laughs. He loves it when it's the camera laugh and Louis over-does it, opening his mouth wide and creating that stupid booming “HA” laugh that sends Niall into giggles. 

He loves Louis' laugh when it's real and his eyes crinkle at the sides as he throws his head back and looks ten years younger and ten years older at the same time. 

He also loves the laugh meant just for Harry when they are sat together on Harry's bunk in the dead of the night and Louis has to bury his face in Harry's shoulder to keep from waking the other boys. His eyes shut completely behind his glasses and his fringe tickles Harry's cheek. And Harry will grin, pleased, because he caused that.

Harry remembers the first time he saw Louis properly laugh. It was the first day they all met up at the bungalow and Zayn had murmured something too quiet for Harry to really hear, but Louis had lit up, eyes sparkling and his right hand slapped over his mouth.

For a while, months even, Harry had been focused on Louis' eyes when he would smile or laugh. He could tell the difference between a camera smile, a talking to his family smile, a genuinely happy smile, and a Harry smile. 

Harry saw the slight crookedness of the right side of his lips when he smiled, the wrinkle of his nose when he did that mix between a smirk and a grin with closed lips. He saw the way his hand would immediately fix his fringe after composing himself- never too open, too exposed, for too long. 

But then there was a day when they were bored and Harry and Louis were having a staring contest and Harry was losing, badly. His smile was already cracking and showing his teeth and he knew he was going to lose, so he gave in and laughed fully allowing Louis to break his straight face. Damn acting classes meant he always won. But as Louis smiled, Harry happened to be looking more downwards than usual and he really looked at Louis' teeth for the first time.

Slightly yellowed from drinking about ten cups of tea a day and he had one crooked little tooth on the bottom row. And then on the top he had those two teeth that are pointy on everyone, but more-so on Louis, especially on the right side of his mouth. Harry wanted to touch it.

Louis coughed and Harry blinked before he did something stupid like reach out his hand to prod at his best mate's tooth. Cause that conversation would go over well.

But after that, Harry just couldn't get them out of his head.

He wondered if it was easier to chew things with them, if they ever cut louis' tongue. Would Harry's finger hurt if he poked them? 

Harry was looking at Louis and chewing on his finger, imagining it was Louis' vampire tooth and trying to figure out how much sharper Louis' was than his own tooth. After the interview, Liam pulled him aside and asked if he was okay, if he was nervous about something. And no he wasn't, he just wanted Louis to bite his finger. That was normal, right?

But then it was a week later and Louis was gnawing insistently on his lower lip and Harry practically wanted to kill him because who did Louis think he was teasing him like that? Because then Harry knew he wouldn't be able to settle for just touching the tooth or having louis biting his finger, he wanted Louis biting his lip, cutting into it and leaving a mark. And that definitely wasn't best mate thoughts.

It's a week later and Louis is on edge, grinding his teeth together just loud enough that Harry can hear it from his spot next to Louis on the couch in their apartment. He can just hear the catch as the vampire tooth will hit against the bottom row of teeth in comparison to his other flatter top teeth. 

And Harry just can't take it anymore because he wants that damn vampire tooth sinking into his lip right fucking now. 

“Do I have something on my face?” and shit apparently he’s been staring at Louis.

“No, err, just, I...” Harry’s really really not sure how to get out of this one because no Louis doesn’t have anything on his face.

So he turns to Louis, breathes in once, and crashes his lips onto Louis'. Louis stills in surprise and then pushes back, harder than Harry. It's just pressing against each others' lips for a minute, but Harry knows what he wants, so he licks across Louis' lips and Louis' mouth parts and their tongues mix with a sigh and Harry almost loses himself in the touch the taste the smell of Louis, and Harry didn’t realise just how much he had wanted to kiss his best mate, but their teeth knock and Harry remembers. He pushes his tongue up against the top row of Louis' teeth, sliding along until he reaches the vampire tooth and he presses his tongue up against it with a little sigh. 

Months of wondering what it felt like and there it was. Slightly sharper than Harry's own and now he was sure that it would be able to pierce Harry's lip. 

He lets himself relax into the kiss a bit, Louis grabbing the back of his neck, fingers barely reaching into his curls and Harry shivers a bit with the sensation. He reaches his hands behind Louis' back, messing with the hem of his shirt and letting his right hand splay across Louis' back, soaking in the warmth. 

Their kisses are getting messier, more heated, but Harry wants his mark before anything else so he pulls away for a second, eyes half lidded. Louis' in a similar predicament, breathing heavier than normal and staring at Harry's kiss swollen lips with a bit of awe. 

"Louis, Lou" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm going to ask you something, but don't think I'm weird?" 

"We've just been snogging for twenty minutes, I don't think this day could get much weirder mate." And of course Louis is cracking a joke, always covering himself a bit, not letting himself be serious with the moment. 

"Lou I'm serious. Bite my lip with that damn vampire tooth of yours please." And Harry is begging a bit (a lot) and apparently has no shame left.

Louis laughs for a second, a crinkle eyed, barely showing teeth laugh, soft but loud. But Harry's still staring and Louis sobers, realising he really is serious. 

And then they're kissing again and Louis is pressing Harry back into the couch, holding himself over Harry and kissing his nose, his forehead and all down his neck, sucking hard on a partially exposed collarbone before returning his attention to Harry's mouth. 

He kisses him soft, twice, then bites hard at his lower lip, digging his right vampire tooth into the soft pink of Harry’s lip, drawing the smallest amount of blood and for a moment Louis panics that this was too far. But then Harry's eyes squeeze shut even tighter and he moans, god damn fucking moans and that's endgame for both. There's no sense of what they're doing or how they're doing it but pants are down and there's a drop of blood left on Harry's chin and louis licks it and they're grinding hard against each other before Harry comes and Louis follows moments later.

~

For the next three days there's a small cut on Harry's lip and whenever he happens to run his tongue over it, he gets this huge grin on his face and looks over at Louis to find him already staring.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! find me on tumblr getalittleclosey :)


End file.
